1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to supports for invalids, and in particular relates to apparatus and methods designed to assist invalids and the elderly in rising to a standing position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The term "walker" refers to a class of portable assist devices which enable an invalid or an elderly person to walk about. Typically, a Walker comprises a frame including generally two pairs of upright, generally vertical legs. Each pair of legs generally has a lower supporting brace member, the two pairs being joined together by a horizontal strut. Typically, a walker is made from lightweight aluminum tubing, and the legs may be telescopic and the entire structure collapsible to provide ease in storage. In use, an invalid or elderly person holds the upper supports, and after taking a step or two, lifts the walker and moves it forwardly so that the next steps may be taken.
When rising from a sitting position, elderly or invalid persons often find it quite difficult to move to a standing position. If a walker is used to pull into the standing position, frequently the walker tends to pivot about the lower end portion of its rear legs. This results in the person experiencing difficulty in rising to the standing position, and often causes instability which may result in the person falling or becoming injured. The problem of instability is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,085,258 to Wolferts, and is also recognized in U.S. Pat. No. 4,474,202 to Blachner. See also U.S. Pat. No. 3,668,723 to Bratton.
Other patents of interest include the following: U.S. Pat. No. 421,529 to Vestal; U.S. Pat. No. 3,553,746 to Seiger; U.S. Pat. No. 4,314,576 to McGee; U.S. Pat. No. 4,212,493 to Ledesky; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,591,874 to O'Kennedy.